The Helpless Friend
by Fire Nymph1977
Summary: A story about love love and romance i suck at summariesr
1. Chapter 1

The Helpless Friend

Chapter 1

She was running soo fast. She couldn't stop or slow down because they would kill her!

Lilly was a 15 year old teenage girl, though she was not that average. She had found out about two years before that she was a witch with powers that attracted demons from all over the galaxies. Not only that, but she was also the future Coronan princess so she also had demons running after her for the throne.

They were four massacre demons. They were after her Book Of Shadows, and her powers. What was she going to do? They had already injured her arm. Maybe if she called Serenity, her best friend, who was also a witch and princess of the Moon. Neither she or Serenity could beat them alone, but united, they were the strongest force of good in all the galaxies.

Lilly called for Serenity. By the time she orbed in they already had her cornered. Serenity appeared and asked, " What's happening Lilly, who are these creeps,"

Lilly answered, " There the queen's body guards….. who do you think they are dufus, they're demons!"

Serenity seem offended so Lilly told her," Ok Ok we just have to come up with a spell really quickly,"

In the mean time they had managed to freeze the demons and they went to hide under the big, used boxes they had found nearby. Lilly had already started on a spell and Serenity was looking out for the demons and, panicking as usual.

As soon as Lilly finished the spell they got out from behind the boxes and used their powers to attract the demons. They waited for quite a while and then decided that they weren't coming. On their way out of the alley the demons suddenly appeared from behind. Serenity and Lilly noticed a little too late because they already had enough time to stab Lilly in the back. Lilly screamed. They quickly said the spell and vanquished the demons.

Lilly collapsed there and then. Serenity didn't know what to do. She was squeamish, and couldn't heal her as she did not have the power. She quickly orbed Lilly to the hospital and she was rushed into the emergency unit.

Her heart was starting to stop and the had to resuscitate her five times. Her life was in danger and Serenity couldn't help feeling responsible because she had waited awhile and tried to revive her. The doctors were doing all they could. They operated Lilly very quickly and, thank God, her condition was stabilising.

Lilly was finally out of danger, even though she was still critically injured. Serenity was finally allowed to go and visit her in the Intensive Care Unit. She was filled with pipes and she was still sedated. She was soo beautiful and peaceful that it was obvious that she was a future Queen.

Then it came to her. She had forgotten to call Lilly's boyfriend, Kai. She ran to the bathroom and orbed to him to tell him the news. She wasn't sure how to tell him so she tried to tell him with all the care she could. By his reaction it was obvious that he loved her very much. She already knew that he was to be Lilly's future husband by the way they looked at each other. Their eyes would fill with deep love for each other.

Serenity and Kai rushed back to hospital as fast as they could. When Kai saw her his eyes filled with tears. He went to kiss her, and then the most beautiful thing happened. As soon as his lips met hers she awakened and smiled!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Helpless Friend**

**Chapter 2**

**Serenity couldn't believe her eyes! She couldn't move, heck she could barely breathe! Kai had kissed Lilly and she had woken up! Serenity rushed to Lilly's bedside and hugged her, crying so much she could make a river overflow. Kai cried too but he didn't show it. Serenity went to call the doctors quickly. She knew that they wouldn't believe it.**

**The doctors came running into the ward. They couldn't believe their eyes, Lilly was lying down in bed talking to Kai with so much love in their voices it made everyone cry just by listening at the door of her room. The doctors entered and asked Kai and Serenity top leave the room so they can run some tests on Lilly to make sure that she was really ok.**

**All of a sudden they heard one of the doctors shout for a crash team. Something had happened to Lilly. Somebody started to shout at Serenity and Kai to get out of the way and a bunch of doctors ran into Lilly's room with a bunch of machines. Kai, being a doctor knew what happened. Lilly was haemorrhaging in her heart and that was bad. Serenity didn't understand what the crap that meant, but she knew it was bad! **

**How could this be? Why was it happening? Lilly was fine about five minutes ago, so what was happening now. Kai couldn't believe it! He lost Lilly twice in one day! All of a sudden he flipped, and broke into the room. Lilly was being operated on. Being a doctor he knew what to do. He grabbed a coat, gloves and goggles and told everyone except two nurses to get out of the room. He showed them his hospital ID and they left him to operate. He saw Lilly's face full of blood and knew he had to save her. **

**After hours of operating, he'd done all he can. He stitched her up and called all the other doctors in. They congratulated him and told him that he had saved Lilly's life. She had to remain sedated for a couple of days though Because of she woke up in a start she could have a stroke.**

**Days past and Lilly's condition stabilized. After a week the doctors stopped the sedation and Lilly woke up. The last thing she remembered was Kai and Serenity leaving the room. Serenity ran into the room and hugged Lilly." Hey you're chocking me, you want some jelly, it's really good!"**

**Serenity laughed and answered, " No thanks hun, I am glad that you are ok, have you thanked Kai yet?"**

**Lilly looked confused and asked, " Thank him for what?"**

" **For saving your life, if it weren't for him and his life-saving operation you would be dead!"**

" **Oh my God, he saved my life! As soon as I get out of this crappy hospital I am buying him one big thank-you gift."**

" **Good Lilly, now rest up because we need your strength ASAP to kill those massacre demons who put you in this place."**

" **Ok, I'll sleep a little, tell Kai I love him and thank him for me"**

"**Ok, I will, now rest up" Serenity answered.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Helpless Friend: Chapter 3

A week passed after Lilly woke up and she started grumbling, " I'm fine, why are you keeping me here, just to get me into a depression!" The doctor told her that the would be releasing her that evening.

Lilly and Serenity were over the moon about that, but they were both secretly worried about Kai, whom they hadn't seen for about three days. Lilly knew that he was probably off somewhere contemplating on what had just happened to him, he had been so close to never seeing Lilly again. She couldn't help worrying though.

Kai was on the tip of a cliff, thinking. He knew that he was not going to jump off, but he also knew that he would have jumped if he lost Lilly. It had just hit him what loosing Lilly would be like, the terrible feeling hurt him inside. He yelled so loudly that his telepathy made the seas beneath him roar. Lilly would probably be asleep right now, but he could still pop in just to see her. He orbed to the hospital, it was already midnight but he wouldn't wake her up. When he saw an empty bed he was going to flip!

He rushed to the nurses desk to ask what had happened to her. Unfortunately he was in such a panic that he got himself arrested for throwing over the desk and slightly injuring the nurse. All that commotion and he still didn't know if Lilly was alive of dead!

He couldn't take it! He had been in jail for a whole night and he was terrified that he would never see Lilly again, so Kai decided to let himself out of prison with a little hocus- pocus… namely he just orbed out and left a pillow under his sheet, just so the guards won't get suspicious… for now!

Lilly couldn't get out of the house to find Kai, Serenity was watching over her like a hawk! Lilly was so worried about Kai, she didn't want him to think that she didn't appreciate what he had done for her. She loved him and nothing would ever change that! If only Serenity wouldn't have put that magic alarm system, which went off every time Lilly moved.

" I don't think Serenity put any charms on the back garden, so maybe if I could ask her for a little fresh air, I might be able to go and find Kai!

"Serenity!", Lilly yelled. Serenity then entered the room looking all chipper and asked

" What's the matter Lilly, do you need anything,"

" Yes, I am going to go into the garden for some fresh air, ok with you?" Lilly said.

" Yah, no problem. Will you be ok on your own so I can carry on my work on the computer?" Serenity stated.

" Dah! I am not handicapped, all I have been rudely ordered to do by those doctors is rest!" Ordered Lilly.

Lilly looked around to make sure that Serenity wasn't looking. She sent out a telepathic message to Kai telling him to meet her at the waterfall in Acre Woods. Hoping he received it, she left a note for Serenity saying where she had gone, and quickly orbed away.


End file.
